My Aromantic
by Reira26
Summary: Eli estaba preparada para confesarle su amor a Nozomi, había repasado en su mente todos los escenarios posibles, pero a la hora de la verdad la respuesta de su amiga no es algo que hubiese siquiera considerado: jamás pensó que Nozomi pudiera ser arromántica.


Seamos sinceros, esto de hacer sufrir a Eli no me sale, es como que... No. (?) Aun así este es el primer intento, porque esta idea estuvo rondando mi cabeza unos días, ya luego les escribiré algo con drama para Eli (?)

 **Aclaraciones:** No soy muy dada a usar este tipo de temas por lo sensibles que son, pero no lo pude evitar. Antes que nada aclararé que el arromanticismo es diferente a la asexualidad y los arrománticos (arros) son personas que no necesitan o no les interesa estar en una relación amorosa -distinto a los asexuales-; detrás de eso hay una larga lista de cosas a saber, pero **lo importante es que los arros pueden estar en una relación más profunda que amistad, con elementos que son de parejas, pero que ellos no consideran como una manifestación romántica.** Es algo difícil de comprender, pero eso es como lo más relevante; si les surge alguna duda pueden escribirla en un comentario o PM, no soy una experta pero puedo explicar un poco acerca del tema. Bueno, suficiente, ¡disfruten la lectura!

* * *

 **My aromantic**

Estaba casi segura de que le correspondería. Sus planes no podían fallar, llevaba tejiendo una red desde hacía tres años para este momento, estaba todo asegurado y no había forma de que las cosas tomaran un rumbo inesperado; incluso tenía un plan de contingencia en caso de ser rechazada, cosa que parecía lejana, no solo en su imaginación sino en la de las otras siete integrantes de Muse. ¿Siete? Sí, porque una de ellas era quien le gustaba.

Tojo Nozomi, la persona más perfecta sobre la faz de la tierra, la chica de extrañas costumbres, de la sonrisa brillante, de los ojos más hipnóticos. Ella, su mejor amiga, su amada, su salvación, su todo. La necesitaba como necesita el oxígeno para vivir. Por su culpa se convirtió en una romántica empedernida, si bien torpe y algo descuidada. Desde el momento en que sus ojos se cruzaron, esmeralda y zafiro enfrentados, supo que conectaron; ella derrumbó su fortaleza, la sacó de su burbuja de cristal, la ayudó a ver el mundo exterior. Le debía los momentos más preciados y divertidos de su vida.

Si no se había confesado es porque tenía miedo. Era una persona débil, a quien le costaba expresar sus propios sentimientos y la sola idea de que la persona que tanto amaba se disgustara o se alejara estrujaba su corazón. Trató de esconderse, pero últimamente la fuerza con la que su corazón latía cuando escuchaba su voz o la tenía cerca le gritaba que no podía seguir siendo una cobarde niña. Por eso estaba allí, de pie en medio de la azotea, mirando al cielo mientras pensaba en chocolate calmar un poco el violento temblor de su cuerpo. Miró la hora, notando que ya era un poco tarde.

¿Y si no venía?

¿Y si las chicas no le había dado correctamente las pistas para encontrarla?

¿Y si ya lo sabía pero no quería escucharlo porque lo encontraba desagradable?...

No, no. Había prometido no pensar en ello. Después de todo, sus amigas le había enlistado todas las pruebas de que Nozomi le correspondería, y no había dudas. La puerta se abrió.

— ¡Elicchi! ¡Auch! —Se volteó rápidamente por el estruendo y la encontró tendida en el suelo, sonriendo tontamente por su torpeza. La ayudó a levantarse— Disculpa la demora, tuve que pensar dos veces lo que me dijo Honoka.

— No te preocupes. —Le sonrió al tiempo que levantaba su mano para acomodarle el cabello tras la oreja. Sus ojos se encontraron y podía ver el cálido brillo que siempre escondía.

— Entonces, ¿qué querías decirme? ¡¿O acaso querías hacerme algo?! Estamos solas… ¡Elicchi pervertida! —Bromeó con una gran sonrisa y risitas dulces que la hacían sentir nerviosa. Su rostro se sentía caliente.

— N-no es eso… — _Aunque no estaría mal…_ Por supuesto que lo estaría. No podía pensar en eso— En realidad hay algo que quiero decirte.

Miró su rostro, con esa hermosa sonrisa, tan llena de cariño que la derretía. Ella era la mujer más perfecta, era todo lo que necesitaba para continuar. Su corazón estaba latiendo más rápido que nunca, amenazando con salirse de su pecho, dificultando su respiración. Sus manos sudaban por los nervios y, de pronto, el discurso que había estado practicando desde el año pasado se borró de su memoria. Las palabras no salían de su boca.

¿Por qué ahora? Simplemente no podía gesticular ni producir sonido alguno. Estaba paralizada, mirando al suelo con vergüenza. _Debe pensar que soy una perdedora_ , pensó, incapaz de mirarla, de moverse o de respirar apropiadamente. Estaba a punto de llorar cuando sintió las cálida manos de Nozomi tomar las suyas, acariciando el dorso con sus pulgares; pronto comenzó a tararear una canción que sabía había escuchado pero no podía reconocer. Lentamente levantó la vista, para encontrarse con la sonrisa que la enamoraba cada día.

— Me gustas, Nozomi. —Logró decir, amontonando las palabras, más torpe de lo que pretendía.

— Lo sé. —Fue su respuesta. Tal vez había pensado en este escenario, pero no podía recordar qué debía hacer.

Se creó un silencio largo, algo pesado, distinto a los que normalmente dejaban flotar entre ellas. Sus manos seguían unidas, pero era diferente. Una corriente fría reptaba por todo su cuerpo, siseándole algo que no quería oír pero que era más que obvio por como el alegre brillo desaparecía de aquellos preciosos ojos verdes, remplazado por un deje de tristeza. Eso no podía estar pasando… ¿O sí?

— Lo siento. —Su voz llegó como un murmuro lejano, envolviendo su consciencia en un manto de incredulidad— No es que no te corresponda…

No pudo descifrar lo que dijo luego de eso, porque estaba llorando como la niña pequeña que era. _Me rechazó_ , eso era lo único que tenía en mente. Sentía como si alguien estuviera tomando su corazón y apretándolo con toda la fuerza posible. Dolía tanto que sentía que explotaría en cualquier momento. El abrazo que ella le regaló solo la hizo entrar en pánico, por lo que la apartó de un empujó. Aun entre las lágrimas pudo reconocer su expresión dolida. ¡Pero si era ella la que la estaba rechazando!

— Eli. Eli, escúchame, por favor. —Sus cálidas manos… Las manos que no podría tomar más…

— No quiero. —Dijo, haciendo puchero infantil, siendo la cabeza dura que siempre era.

— ¿Te puedo explicar? Ni siquiera me diste una oportunidad.

— ¿Qué hay que explicar? No me correspondes, no es tan difícil de entender. —Se cruzó de brazos cuando debería estar secándose las mejillas o limpiando su nariz. Pero ya no le importaba.

— Y es por eso que debo explicártelo. —Se miraron de nuevo. ¿Cuántas veces se había perdido ya en sus hermosos ojos? No dijo nada, pero asintió— ¿Sabes algo sobre la asexualidad? —Asintió otra vez, desviando sus ojos. ¿A dónde quería llegar?— Verás, hay algo… Similar. Se llama arromanticismo y son personas que… No pueden sentir amor, por ponerlo de una forma fácil.

— Me estás diciendo que tú…

— Sí.

Hubo otro silencio, más frío y pesado que el anterior. Arromántico… No solo no había considerado esa opción sino que ni siquiera tenía conocimiento de ello. Y Nozomi, la pervertida, "el monstruo pechugón", la reina del washi washi, ¿arromántica? Eso debía ser una broma de mal gusto, una excusa para que el rechazo no calara tan profundo. Pues mala decisión, porque ahora se estaba molestando.

— No necesitas sacar excusas para rechazarme. –Dijo, tal vez, un poco (muy) ruda.

— No… No podría mentirte sobre esto, Elicchi. Por favor créeme. —Esa expresión afligida… Siempre hacía eso cuando discutían y se disculpaba. Era su debilidad. Dejó salir otro sollozo— Si te lo explicara, seguramente quedarías muy confundida. Pero, Elicchi, sé que no quiero que me dejes.

No le dijo nada. Se pasó las manos por el rostro, dejando marcas grisáceas de lo poco de máscara que quedaba en sus pestañas días después de una presentación. Nozomi no estaba diciendo cosas coherentes, o al menos que a su mente le sonaran coherentes. Exasperada pasó la mano otra vez por su rostro, empeorando el desastre que ya era.

— Mira, Elicchi, —dijo ella sacando un pañuelo, acercándose para limpiar con cuidado su cara— Te lo puedo explicar luego, si quieres. Yo… —Se detuvo un momento, para volver a su tarea con más cariño— Valúo muchísimo lo que tengo contigo y podemos trabajar juntas para llegar a algo más. Me gustaría vivir contigo, por ejemplo.

Y allí estaba ella, Eli Ayase, más confundida que nunca. De nuevo, Nozomi no estaba diciendo cosas coherentes. La dejó terminar su tarea y la miró, viendo en sus ojos aflicción, tal vez igual a los suyos. Ella la quería más que a nadie en el mundo, estaba completa y perdidamente enamorada de su amiga. Se obligó a sonreír, aunque el dolor en su pecho la comía de a poco.

— ¿Te importaría explicarme todo cuando lleguemos a tu casa? —Preguntó y aunque se auto-invitó, la de coletas asintió.

En el camino a casa Eli solo miraba la espalda de Nozomi, sintiendo que se alejaría para siempre de su alcance… Pero de pronto ella volteaba para mirarla y sonreír, con la dulzura y la amabilidad que la cautivó; entonces se hacía más cercana, pero no lo suficiente para tenerla entre sus brazos. Pero aun estaba allí, con su magia para hacerla enamorarse más. Aunque dolía, aunque su corazón se sentía a punto de fallar, aunque no quería seguirla dos pasos atrás si no a su lado, se dijo que la entendería, y que, como siempre, buscarían la manera de llevar todo con calma. Nozomi sería su arromántica.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado~ recuerden comentar, bellezas. (Si leen esto, espero no se molesten conmigo por publicar tantas cosas al tiempo (?))

Saludos.


End file.
